


Чума во время пира

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, High Chaos (Dishonored), Все плохо и будет только хуже, безысходность, дед инсайд, корво мертв (внутри), постканон, эмили мертва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Мы должны жить, — прошептал Корво. Голос его был сухим, надтреснутым, и по слуху проходился наждачной бумагой, какой точат кухонные ножи. — Это наше наказание.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Daud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Чума во время пира

Дауд увидел иссохшую сгорбленную фигуру с нездоровым желтоватым цветом лица и серыми губами. Черные провалы глаз смотрели на него сквозь отросшие спутанные пряди волос. Корво не был больше похож на человека, что не добил его, не ощущалось в нем лихорадочной душной ярости.

Он лишь смотрел.

Они стояли друг против друга на высоте трехэтажных домов, обмениваясь взглядами через широкую улицу.

И от его взгляда Дауда охватывала животная первобытная паника. Он очень давно не ощущал ничего подобного, казалось, никогда, а Корво требовалось лишь смотреть, чтобы вогнать его в это тошнотворное состояние.

Он был будто чумой во плоти.

Корво склонил голову вбок, будто не узнавал. Одежда на нем висела лохмотьями, маску он где-то успел потерять. Но она была и не нужна, едва ли можно было узнать в нем лорда Аттано теперь.

Официальная версия гласила, Дауд знал, что «убийца императрицы» пропал без вести. Однако на деле вести приходили регулярно: кто-то методично уничтожал дануольскую аристократию, ту, что так неаккуратно порой слишком поздно гуляла без сопровождения по улицам.

Дауд был уверен, что это он.

Корво отвернулся от него и спрыгнул с крыши.

Что-то заставило Дауда пойти следом. Он перемахнул через широкую улицу, чувствуя Корво меткой, тот знал, что за ним следуют, но оторваться и скрыться не пытался. То ли ему было все равно, то ли он хотел, чтобы Дауд шел за ним.

Дауд преследовал его долго, держа дистанцию. Корво вел его к окраине Дануолла. Город вымирал, здания здесь стояли заброшенные, в воздухе витал смрадный запах гниющих тел. Лордам до чумы не было дела, они пировали, запершись в Башне, радуясь тому, что таинственный убийца в маске исчез.

Хотя наверняка где-то в глубине души они знали, что он, его чумной призрак, все еще может прийти по их души. Потому и не высовывались из белой крепости.

А город задыхался.

Корво привел его в тесный закуток, сырой и грязный, и здесь под навесом из того, что когда-то было покрытием крыши, расположилось крохотное святилище Чужому, задрапированное фиолетовой тканью, которую Чужой так любил.

Дауда замутило сильнее.

Корво остановился к нему спиной. Дауд спустился к нему и остановился в нескольких метрах, а метку кололо и жгло: на святилище лежала нетронутая им руна, сбивая ощущение Корво.

Тот повернулся к Дауду лицом.

Того продрало дрожью, лихорадочной, испуганной. Черные провалы глаз смотрели, вынимая душу, высасывая и забирая себе.

— Ты сказал, что уедешь из Дануолла, — прошелестел Корво. Голос его был надломлен и сух.

Дауд не ответил.

Тогда Корво подошел к нему ближе. На Дауда дохнуло сыростью и горечью. Он отступил назад. К стене, загоняя себя в угол. Будто специально.

Корво встал к нему вплотную. Кожа у него на лице была потрескавшаяся и в грязных пятнах.

Дауд ждал, что Корво убьет его, и сейчас он почти мечтал о таком исходе. Пусть все закончится. Он столько раз успел пожалеть о том, что попросил сохранить ему жизнь, и столько же раз жалел о том, что у Корво оказалось такое мягкое сердце, что он исполнил эту просьбу

Но теперь Дауд понял: Корво был жестоким, и это было проявление его жестокости. Он оставил Дауду жизнь, потому что смерть была бы куда проще.

Дауд представил, как под ребра ему войдет меч. Это будет больно, до того, что ослепит, но боль не продлится долго. И все закончится. И город, и чума, и весь этот гигантский груз вины на плечах перестанут иметь хоть какое-то значение.

Но Корво пощадил его один раз.

И он не собирался менять свое решение.

Корво просто наклонился к нему, привалился лбом к плечу и застыл, держа его так, придавив своим немалым весом, хоть он и сильно похудел за все это время.

Тогда Дауд поднял дрожащие, будто от судорог, руки и обнял его.

Его колотило.

Дауд хватался за Корво, чувствуя ответную лихорадочную дрожь, которая била все тело Корво, будто ему было холодно или больно. Дауд не мог дышать. Корво не мог дышать тоже. Его дыхание было хриплым и слабым.

От него пахло сыростью и болезнью, но Дауд знал, что Корво не болел. По крайней мере, не чумой.

Ради Чужого, да лучше бы это была чума! Лучше бы она сожрала их обоих, и все бы это кончилось!

Из горла Дауда вырвался громкий звук, выражавший страдание.

— Мы должны жить, — прошептал Корво. Голос его был сухим, надтреснутым, и по слуху проходился наждачной бумагой, какой точат кухонные ножи. — Это наше наказание.

Дауд уткнулся лицом в сгиб его худой шеи и не смог заставить себя вдохнуть. Легкие горели. За сердцем жгло и сжимало, отдаваясь в горле тошнотой.

— Мы должны стать чумой, — прошептал Корво хрипло, отстранился вдруг, вырываясь из рук, и обернулся на святилище. — Чумой во время их пира.

Он снова посмотрел на Дауда. Глаза его блестели.

— Останься. Помоги мне.

Дауд сжал зудящую отмеченную руку, глубоко вдыхая.

— Хорошо.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Обними врага своего](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860846) by [bobbinredrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/bobbinredrobin)




End file.
